Bonny Jenkins
Bonny Jenkins is a major characters during The Juy Sea Arc. She is a member of the Abraël's Crew and the Edwarda's Harem befores she leave this harem for the Hero's Harem. She returns during the Splatters Archipelago Arc. Personality An elite pirate, Bonny loves harem fights. Her passion is dildos. She travels across the world looking for historical dildos that shaped history and that would possess magical properties. She's so agile that she can give another girl orgasms without her even noticing. History The Juy Sea Arc: Coup de bang: Eugenie brings the hero on the boat but it will be badly received by her who will ask him to leave the ship but Abraël will accept him in private despite being terrible conditions. Bonny returned to the room and surprised Abraël, Eugenie and the hero, but he would make her believe that the hero is a doctor, which Bonny will believe and finally accept the man on board. After Bonny accept the hero she help him to release the boat stuck in on beach. The virgin on the ocean: Following the liberation of the boat Bonny thinks she is sick and goes to see the hero she thinks is a doctor to be treated. She then explains instead that in the past she was in the harem of a cruel man whom she smashed before leaving him and join the crew. At the same time the crew is attacked and Abraël is captured by Edwarda. Edwarda being back with a second chance to prove his worth to Jackson then asks for a revenge at the hero but Bonny is forced to help Edwarda by blackmail since his sister is in Jackson's harem. The love boat: After a long fight at the harem, the hero and Abraël eventually defeat Edwarda but she will try to escape but it is at this point that Bonny intercepts him and puts an end to his activities. Land!: Some time after Edwarda's surprise attack, Bonny is back in full training but she decides to go back to the hero for a treatment. The hero confesses to him that he is not a doctor to which she replies that she does not care and that she has an idea of the treatment, she embraces him but they are then once more interceded by Abraël that he announces to that the crew was going on a new land. She will accompany Abraël, Eugenie and the hero on the new island and will witness the death of the hero killed by Arcana. Splatters Archipelago Arc: Assvengers...!: Bonny is present with others allies and members of the hero harem to confront Jackson and are crews. Sex Battle: Bonny take part of the final battle. Relationship Chart 'Friends:' *Hero (Past ennemis) *Hero's Harem Group *Abraël Diamond *Eugénie Latable *Selena Verillo *Alban *The Housemaid *Red Battler *Lupa Longteeth *Bunny Carott *Breno *An Li *Shina Tonde *Arnold *Devin *Jenishi Murakata *Wang Baku *Lady Arcana Od Oristis *Skytte Isvelimit *Kalissa Arc 'Ennemies:' *Jackson *Edwarda *Jackson's Crew Appartions Interactions Haremette Stats How to get here? A random drop from Edwarda. Gallery Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humain Category:Major Characters Category:Hardcore Specialty Category:Hero's Harem Category:Pirates Category:Abraël's Crew Category:Edwarda Drop Category:Jackson's Crew Category:Jackson's Harem Category:Wet Islands Category:The Juy Sea Arc Category:Pirate Category:Born in September Category:Large breast Category:Trimmed Category:Fighters Category:Swordfighters Category:Splatters Archipelago Arc